Just the beginning of something new
by Aelig
Summary: Paris et son marché de Noël - rien de plus parfait pour un premier rendez-vous sous la neige, n'est-ce pas ? - OS.


**Titre :** Just the beginning of something new

**Rating :** K+ pour indigestion possible de fluff.

**Personnages :** Marinette, Alix.

**Paring :** Alinette, Alix x Marinette.

**Genre :** Romance, Fluff, Fluff, Romance, Fluff.

**Chronologie :** Pas de chronologie particulière, mais c'est impliqué que Marinette est Ladybug.

**Disclaimer :** Miraculous Ladybug et ses personnages ne m'appartient pas !

**N/A :**

Bonjour/Bonsoir par ici !

J'espère que vous allez bien !

Ca fait un petit moment depuis la dernière fois que j'ai poste (sur ce fandom et tout court damn) ! Et aujourd'hui je reviens avec non pas un OS tout droit sorti du four, mais un OS que j'ai écrit pour le **Secret Santa 2018** du forum **French Miraculers** ! Je suis tombé·e sur **Liuanne**, du coup j'ai écrit sur un ship qu'elle aime beaucoup :eyes: Et comme c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, je le poste ici ! (ouais j'avais pas de cadeau tu as le droit de me taper babe)

Mais bref, c'est un OS que j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à écrire, et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire !

_Bonne lecture ~ :3c _

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**JUST THE BEGINNING OF SOMETHING NEW**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

La main serrée autour de la sienne donne à Marinette des frissons, qui remontent le long de sa colonne vertébrale et secouent son cœur le temps d'une délicieuse seconde. Et puis, l'instant passe, mais les doigts sont toujours entrelacés aux siens, et elle perçoit toujours ce sourire du coin de l'œil – et elle se sent doucement rougir, comme elle le fait si souvent, comme une habitude jamais oubliée. Elle veut presque faire disparaître cette couleur de son visage, mais elle n'a pas envie de retirer sa main, à tout avouer – alors elle reste là, ne bouge pas, essaye de fixer son regard ailleurs.

Regard qui se pose sur un petit stand qui la fait aussitôt sourire, et elle tend la main – celle qui n'est pas prise, évidemment – en sa direction.

« Ça te dirait, des marrons chauds ? » demande-t-elle sans plus attendre.

Son rendez-vous approuve aussitôt, l'entraînant de ce fait vers le marchand. Marinette observe ses yeux pétillants, ses cheveux qui volettent sur ses épaules, la courbe de son nez. Ça fait battre son cœur un peu plus vite, rougir un peu plus ses joues – elle accusera le froid. Alix a un charme bien à elle – elle l'a toujours eu. Lorsqu'elle se tourne vers Marinette et lui sourit, elle sent son cœur chavirer une nouvelle fois, et elle se maudirait presque d'être si faible. Est-ce que toute sa soirée est condamnée à être comme ça ? Parce qu'elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir y survivre.

« Deux cornets, s'il vous plaît. »

Alix la devance, sort sa monnaie pour payer les deux – Marinette essaye bien de l'interrompre, mais elle se retrouve les mains prises par ses marrons chauds et le tout déjà payé. Elle fait une moue, Alix rit, et- Eh bien, le refrain se répète encore et encore. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui sourire aussi, de la suivre alors que l'autre l'entraîne une nouvelle fois.

Elles sont dans un des nombreux marchés de Noël de la capitale française – pour une première sortie, un premier rendez-vous, ça semble être l'endroit idéal. On peut se balader, marcher, échanger sur ce qu'on voit, goûter le vin chaud et les différentes gourmandises vendues ici et là. En tout cas, pour l'instant, elles y passent un bon moment ; bien que les marrons chauds les aient obligées à se lâcher les mains, elle prennent leur temps, restent côte à côte, leurs bras se touchant presque, et s'arrêtent à chaque stand afin de regarder les différents produits vendus.

Marinette admire les écharpes de soie aux mille couleurs, enlevant un de ses gants pour caresser la matière et les motifs entrelacés. Alix s'échine à résoudre des casses-têtes en bois disposés sur un grand stand, refusant de repartir tant qu'elle ne l'a pas vaincu. Elles se stoppent toutes deux d'un même mouvement face à un immense stand vendant de la charcuterie et des tartines débordant de fromage. Elles s'en prennent chacune une, se remettant à manger alors qu'elles repartent finir les quelques stands à voir.

Tout accroche leurs regards – les bijoux, les vêtements, la nourriture, les peluches, les babioles diverses et variées. Ça fait son travail – ça donne envie d'acheter, et une ou deux fois, elles cèdent.

Alix achète un bracelet – fin, dans un métal qui ressemble à de l'argent, délicatement ouvragé – et le passe doucement au poignet de Marinette, offrant un sourire satisfait à ses rougeurs. Marinette lui trouve une bouillotte en forme de lapin, toute douce à câliner, qui fait rire Alix lorsqu'elle la reçoit dans ses bras tendus.

Lorsqu'elles arrivent face à la grande roue qui surplombe le marché, elles se tiennent une nouvelle fois la main, leurs doigts entrelacés doucement les uns contre les autres. Cette fois-ci, Marinette se débrouille pour payer leur tour la première, ce à quoi Alix lui répond que, okay, c'est juste. Marinette a un grand sourire lorsqu'elle reçoit leurs tickets, et ose même faire un clin d'œil à Alix, qui est celle qui se retrouve cette fois-ci à rougir – bien qu'elle étouffe rapidement ces couleurs inattendues.

La queue est assez longue, dû au nombre croissant de parisiens et de touristes qui arrivent, mais elles passent le temps en parlant et en faisant des petits jeux. C'est Alix qui les propose, après qu'elles aient fini de relater leurs aventures au collège et les quelques histoires familiales intervenues récemment. Elles commencent par quelque chose d'assez simple – l'une dit un mot, et l'autre doit lâcher le premier mot qui lui vient à l'esprit en l'entendant, et ainsi de suite. Marinette le fait cesser rapidement, ayant trop de choses à cacher qu'elle pourrait laisser échapper dans un jeu pareil, et à la place lui propose une autre activité. Elles se mettent alors à regarder les gens, imaginant l'une et l'autre quelles sont leurs histoires.

« -et sa femme l'a trompé avec un boulanger, non, plutôt le fleuriste chez qui il lui achetait justement des fleurs pour les grandes occasions, et- Oh, c'est notre tour. » Alix se coupe d'elle-même, lâchant du regard le grand homme à la mine basse qu'elles commentaient juste un instant auparavant pour se fixer sur la grand-roue au pied de laquelle elles sont.

Elle serre un peu plus la main de Marinette alors qu'elle donne leurs tickets, et toutes deux montent dans la cabine dont la porte se referme derrière elles. Elles s'installent, en profitant pour se blottir un peu l'une contre l'autre, se tenant toujours tranquillement la main.

La machine se met en branle, et voilà qu'elles s'élèvent vers le ciel, vers les étoiles qui ont couvert Paris en cette heure tardive de la journée. Elles ne disent d'abord rien, silencieuses face au spectacle des toits parisiens, gris sous la voûte céleste, qui se dévoilent peu à peu à leurs yeux. C'est un spectacle qui a de quoi rendre admiratif – pas le genre qu'on pourrait voir tous les jours. Puis Alix pose doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de Marinette, se blottissant un peu plus contre elle, et Marinette réagit par une inspiration un peu trop brusque et bruyante qui coupe le silence, et se tend aussitôt. Elle garde les yeux écarquillés un instant, avant qu'Alix n'éclate de rire en se redressant et qu'elle ne la rejoigne quelques secondes après, soudainement détendue – et toutes les deux plus à l'aise.

« Désolée de t'avoir surprise. » s'amuse Alix, le ton clairement moqueur.

Marinette balaye l'excuse d'un geste de main et ouvre la bouche, réfléchissant à la formulation de sa phrase.

« Tu as l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. » remarque Alix, encore une fois fortement amusée.

« Alix ! » marmonne Marinette, les joues de nouveau rouge vif. Elle secoue la tête, décidant d'ignorer les moqueries taquines de sa partenaire, et formule plutôt sa demande. « Tu peux... te remettre comme tout à l'heure, si tu veux. »

Alix a un sourire en coin qui apparaît sur ses lèvres, mais elle s'exécute aussitôt, et Marinette ferme les yeux, profitant du moment et des balancements de la cabine. Elles descendent, puis montent une nouvelle fois dans le silence le plus complet, léger et doux comme une fleur nouvelle-née au printemps. Puis Marinette rouvre les yeux, admirant un instant la vue et la chaleur contre et dans son corps, un léger sourire berçant ses lèvres.

Il fait si beau, ici.

« Hey, Alix ? »

Elle attend la réponse de le jeune fille, qui vient sous la forme d'un léger _hm ?_ vaguement curieux. Ça ne fait que renforcer le sourire de Marinette.

« Je suis contente d'être ici avec toi. »

* * *

.

.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Note de fin :** Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

J'ai pas mal de projet sur Miraculous doooonc avec un peu d'espoir je posterai dans pas si longtemps... XD (Also j'essaye de finir mon recueil pour le Calendrier de l'Avent, genre vraiment xD)

En tout cas, **joyeux anniversaire babe** ! (encore) jtm fort espèce de VIEILLE AHAHAH

Des bisous à tous, portez-vous bien !


End file.
